kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomoko Nozama/Zi-O
Monitor Lizard Crocodile Piranha |villain = yes |type = Monster |affiliation = (unwillingly) |homeworld = |firstepisode = A.D. 2019: Amanogawa Astral Fissure |lastepisode = A.D. 1974: Amazon's Final Moments |numberofepisodes = 2 |cast = }} '|野座間 友子|Nozama Tomoko}} is one of the founding members of the and one of 's friends. She was transformed into , an derived from by Azwel. History Intrigued by her novels and the concept of friendship, Azwel kidnaps and turns her into Another Amazon to lure and into saving her. Additionally, the creation of Another Amazon serves as a catalyst for the brainwashing of , the original Kamen Rider Amazon into becoming Azwel's servants. Another Amazon was first encountered by Taki, Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz, along with the original Amazon; only for the Riders to be interrupted by the now adult , whom he thought the Riders attempting to kill the original Amazon. Taki and Sougo reasoned with Masahiko as his friend is brainwashed and he can't return back to his senses if he's not defeated. Later, Another Amazon rampages in Amanogawa, where an Astral Fissure is located. Taki catches up with Sougo, Geiz, Woz alongside Gentaro and Ryusei. Using Supreme Type, Taki defeats Another Amazon. And to the shock of Gentaro and Ryusei, it was revealed that Tomoko was turned into Another Amazon by Azwel. The moment Azwel appeared, he provokes Gentaro into choosing to either save Tomoko in exchange for Amazon's life and powers, or to sacrifice Tomoko to keep Amazon alive. In the second battle, manages to steal Kamen Rider Amazon's powers at Woz's request using the Amazon Ridewatch. And thus, the original Amazon would be spared from the same fate as Skyrider, Super-1, and Stronger. Swartz would place the watch inside Another Amazon, turning her into a rampaging Kamen Rider Amazon. Taki was able to extract the Amazon Ridewatch thanks to 's time freeze, and subsequently pull out Tomoko from the Another Rider's body. Afterwards, Another Amazon is destroyed by the combined finishers of Taki Supreme Type, Zi-O Trinity, and Fourze Nadeshiko Meteor Fusion States. Forms *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' Azwel *'Year of Origin:' 2019. *'Position of year:' Forehead *'Name and position:' Left pectoralis major; "AMAZON" - Kamen Rider Amazon= Amazon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 175 cm. . (2001). Masked Rider Chronicles: A History of Cyborg Soldier's Battle. p. 92. ISBN 978-4812407837.Hobby Japan. (2005). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 1. p. 46. ISBN 978-4894253896.Kamen Rider Exhibition (Macau). (2018). Kamen Rider Exhibition Stamp Book. *'Rider Weight': 62 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 30 t. *'Bite Power': 3 t. Kodansha. (2004). Kamen Rider Official File Magazine. Vol. 6. p. 9. ISBN 978-4063670899. *'Maximum Jump Height': 80 m. *'Maximum Jump Distance': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.9 sec. . (2013). General Facts of Kamen Rider: Turbulent Fierce Battle Chapter. p. 84. ISBN 978-4575306040. (one say 8 sec.) This form can be assumed by using the Amazon . }} Behind the Scenes Another Amazon is portrayed by suit actor |松岡 航平|Matsuoka Kōhei}}. Her human form, is portrayed by |志保}}. Notes *Another Amazon's suit is a retooled Another Omega suit while its head is retooled from Another Alpha's helmet. *Like most Another Riders, Tomoko as Another Amazon is the opposite of . Both of them are socially-awkward individuals who find strength in the friendship of others: namely and , respectively. Daisuke as Amazon fights to protect his closest friends. Whereas Tomoko was unwillingly turned into Another Amazon by Azwel in order to draw out Gentaro and to rescue her and provoke Gentaro into a choice of either saving Tomoko or Daisuke, at the cost of sacrificing the other. **The contrasts between Another Amazon and the original Amazon take another step further: was given the was given the Incan which he used to become Amazon to fight and then the , who possessed the and wished to gain the GiGi Armlet as well to conquer the world. Another Amazon represents the theory what if both the GiGi and GaGa Armlets fall into the wrong hands and the power of the two armlets are successfully used for world domination. **Tomoko being turned into Another Amazon is rather ironic, as her surname is basically Amazon spelled backwards. To further the irony, she previously cosplayed as Amazon, along with the cosplaying as the Seven Legendary Riders in . *Tomoko is the second supporting character to be turned into an Another Rider after and the fourth Kamen Rider alumni to become an Another Rider. *Another Amazon is the second Another Rider to transition into a Kamen Rider, following . See also * - original . *Another Omega - Another Rider based on . *Another Alpha - Another Rider based on . *Another Sigma - Another Rider based on . References Category:Piranha Monsters Category:Lizard Monsters Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Another Riders (Taki Gaiden) Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Female